The basic input output system (BIOS) of computer systems (e.g. notebook computer, desktop computer, and etc), carry out a power-on self-test (POST) of hardware during power-on or power reset. The POST is a test action carried out to test in advance whether each component is functioning normally or whether specific devices are not assembled properly before an operation system is read, ensuring a computer operates normally. A so-called POST code will be generated if an abnormal situation in the computer system arises after the POST is carried out. This identifies which part of the hardware is out of order, enabling its restoration in accordance with the POST code.
Conventionally, the POST code is transmitted to a PCI bus through a master system chip, and then decoded and displayed by a facility connected to the PCI bus. At present, the POST code is typically transmitted to a low pin count (LPC) interface bus through the master system chip, and then received and displayed by an external detector.
A connector on the motherboard of the computer system must be reserved so as to allow the detector to be connected thereto and receive the POST code when the POST code is transmitted via an LPC interface. A space of at least seven, and up to nine pins must be occupied, since the LPC interface has at least seven signal lines (nine signal lines if ground (GND) signal lines are included). However, contemporary computer systems (e.g. notebook computer), have a tendency toward lightness and thinness, resulting in internal space being at a premium. Therefore, the connector reserved by the conventional LPC interface occupies too much space on the motherboard.
Furthermore, in order to connect the detector onto the connector of the LPC interface of the motherboard to receive and display the POST code, the conventional technology requires the housing of a computer to be detached so that the previously mentioned connection can then be made. This creates inconvenience, and increases the difficulty of operation.
For this reason, the conventional technology proposes a method of using a USB port to transmit the POST code. However, a USB interface must be used with the initialization of a computer system, and can then operate normally. This means that the USB interface will not work normally before the computer system initializes a USB facility; but the POST code cannot be transmitted if the computer system is nonfunctional at this time.
The conventional technology also proposes a method of using LEDs positioned on a notebook computer system to display a POST code, for example, a combination of LEDs such as keyboard lights, power source lights, hardware lights, etc, built in the notebook computer to display a corresponding POST code. However, a user must first know the POST codes represented by the changes of the LED lights in accordance with this method, so that the user must be trained in advance or a corresponding table must be examined repeatedly. This increases the time involved in computer startup.